


you could bet your bottom dollar on it

by meremennen



Series: Just another day on the ground [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Betting Pool, F/M, Ice Mechanic makes an appearance, Post-Season/Series 03, The Big Burn (Praimfaya) doesn’t happen, Very Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/pseuds/meremennen
Summary: Canon divergent. Post Season 3. Let’s pretend The Big Burn (Praimfaya) doesn’t happen and anything else after defeating ALIE.Outsider/Raven POV.





	you could bet your bottom dollar on it

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a Twitter convo I had with Camila @blyedeeks and @bellarkespread ages ago (Spring 2016 -ish?). It was honestly so long ago, that I doubt anyone remembers. My draft folder is basically a black hole and sometimes things like this come to the surface.

To think, that almost exactly a year ago, she’d been tied to a bed, squirming on soft furs in Niylah’s old cabin, whilst screaming her guts out in an attempt to destroy her friends, is still an unsettling thought. **  
**

She’d been not exactly herself; she’d been under ALIE’s control. Not that it makes her feel any better, even now. She doesn’t like to talk about it, let alone think about what she had almost accomplished. But, she cannot help it when her mind wanders back to those dark times, and conjures up an uneasy feeling that comes with the memory.

But if she wants to pinpoint the exact moment she _finally_ took note of what has been brewing around her, subtle, in the background – it’s that. It was so easy to get to Clarke. And watching Bellamy storm in, almost instantly, picking her up in his arms, dragging her out – away from _bad Raven_ , away from ALIE before she could do more damage or Clarke could spill more secrets – was exhilarating, yes, but for a tiny second there, she was chilled to the bone.

She’s seen devotion like that before. And, although she hadn’t given too much thought to it, those two care about each other so deeply… something she’d used to feel and used to have with Finn. Before everything.

When they defeated Alie, everything went chaotic once again. It took the grounder clans and sky people months to reach a peaceful agreement. The snow melted, and the spring that followed was bringing hope with it. And, here they are.

Her leg is still killing her most days, but the way she likes to put it: nothing like a little pain to remind her that she’s still alive. And miraculously, so is everyone.

***

The bet itself was Roan’s idea. The betting pool was impossible to stop once Monty and Jasper wanted to make their bets.

This is how it starts:

Raven is minding her own business, as every other day, which entails of having a drink on sunny afternoons, her eyes gazing into the distance. She is alone. Which is fine. She doesn’t always have to have company.

But then Roan plops down onto a seat right next to hers, and her mood is …. not necessarily ruined, but she’s more alert.

“Mechanic,” he nods his head,“tell me something.” She sucks on her teeth, heaves a sigh, and turns her body to face him.

"About Bellamy.”

This should be interesting. She cocks an eyebrow at him and he takes it as a sign to talk.

“When did Bellamy exactly start _courting_ Clarke?”

She almost chokes on her own laugh. Yeah, this should be really interesting.

“Elaborate, _king_.”

“I know them … what, over a year now? But no one ever talks about their _mating_ -”

 _No_ , she groans internally.

“Let me stop you there, _big guy_.” She shifts in her seat. “Yes, what an excellent question. They should be… _mating_ alright. But, they are not. Not even … _courting_. They are - ” She swivels her hands in the air, as if to push two stubborn magnets together. Impossible. She sags, tired, because how could she even explain this? “They are idiots.”

Roan considers her for a bit, then says, “I’m willing to bet my horse that they are mated by the end of summer.”

Raven snorts. And here she thought the king wasn’t stupid.

Whatever. If a silly bet will help the stars align, for everyone’s sake, and makes Bellamy and Clarke an actual thing before she is growing grey hair,  she’s willing to take a bet.

“And what do I do with a horse? If you haven’t noticed… I have issues walking with this brace alone. Do I take her for a walk twice a day and put a pretty ribbon on it?”

Roan narrows his eyes, and she’s bracing herself for a long talk about _respect_ and _respecting their hard-earned alliance_ , more specifically, alliance with him. Instead, he starts smirking and offers her a steady hand. “I will carry you myself for a week. _Everywhere_.”

She lets her eyes size him up and down a couple times.

He is good looking. And those muscles of his look plenty warm and sturdy enough. A personal slave, at her will.

 _Alright_. “And if I lose?” she raises her chin in defiance.

Roan smirks wider, “I need an escort for an Azgeda gathering before the leaves fall. Do we have a deal?”

Raven scoffs. _Amateur_. “Huh, do I need to wear a dress?”

“Your charming personality will do. But - I can take care of an attire, if you don’t own anything festive.”

She has never worn a dress in her life before and not about to start. But, no matter what she thinks what Bellamy and Clarke should do or not do, there is no way Bellamy makes a move on Clarke anytime soon.

“A month,” and she shakes his hand and almost forgets about the whole thing.

***

A week later, Miller finds her.

She’s covered in dirt and grease, tinkering the breaks of her rover.

“Yo, I heard Roan and you made a bet.”

“So?”

“I want in.”

“Do you want to carry me for a month, too?” She grits out between her teeth, that stubborn screw doesn’t want to move.

“You are way too cocky, Reyes.” Raven simply flips him off. “I was thinking… You know how I used to be a thief? I can get you anything.”

Raven considers him for a minute. She’s not in need of anything at the moment, and it’s not like she cannot get hold of a thing on her own. But. Another favour in her pocket cannot hurt.

“Suit yourself.”

The next day, Jasper and Monty show up.

By the end of the week, the better half of camp has placed their bets. Even Murphy and Emori - who moved away and settled somewhere far away from camp but tend to show up to trade from time to time - bet some rare piece of tech if Bellamy and Clarke are together _together_ by Unity Day.

***

It’s about three months into their bet, when Raven spots a shirtless Roan flexing his muscles around Clarke - showing his men how to properly master a bow and arrows and not getting injured.

Clarke seems to be unaffected, Bellamy scowls from a distance.

Raven shakes her head, and against her better judgment she sidles up to Bellamy and stands next to him.

“I bet you could show a trick or two.”

Bellamy turns his head, “I could. But not about to take my shirt off in this weather. It’s against protocol.”

“Sure it is. Although – – I do remember a time when you were almost too eager to tan your chest whenever the sun came out. It’s a real pity that Clarke has never been around to see -” she levels her eyes at his chest, making sure that he sees it, her voice teasing “–  ** _that_**.”

He heaves a sigh, deep and loud.

“Times change, Raven,” he says, curt, turning on his heels and barks some instructions at his cadets to ‘hold that bow higher’ and watch their aims.

Yeah, well, a few more months and she’s willing to help the king, in whatever he plans to do next, she swears. Even if it means curtsying for a day in a stupid dress.

***

It doesn’t come to that, though.

And in retrospect, she should have known.

She’s sitting in the designated mass hall at a corner table with Miller and Bryan. Her bad leg is propped up on a chair, when Bellamy and Clarke appear, chatting, albeit very obviously not touching, always keeping a distance.

She snorts to herself.

 _The idiots_ , she thinks, _like they haven’t touched one another on autopilot for months_. Scratch that. For the better half that she’s known them (and subconsciously has been paying attention).

Honestly, sometimes it is a little nauseating, even to look.  

She blinks. And bursts out laughing on the spot, Miller and Bryan watching her like she is some kind of next level idiot. But, _she is_ such an idiot!

Just two days ago, when Clarke had a huge fight with her mom on the council meeting about the chickens – the wild chicken flock with grey feathers and black spots scattered around their neck and belly that Miller and Bryan had found on their last hunting trip – Bellamy stepped up, close to her, placing a hand on her elbows. Raven didn’t make a huge deal out of it then. But. In retrospect, that simple touch was enough to make Clarke back down and let Bellamy take over the discussion.

“I’m such an idiot,” she grumbles. Miller raises an eyebrow, she flicks her wrist to just ignore her.

When Clarke comes by to give a report on the chicken situation to the Millers, and they excitedly leave (hugging practically everyone on their way out), Raven stops her from leaving.

“Griffin! Not so fast.” To give emphasis that she means it, she shifts her leg and blocks her way with it.

“Raven what are you –”

"– So you and Blake, huh?”

“ _W-what_?” Clarke rolls her eyes and blushes.“I don’t –”

“Cut the bullshit. _I know_. You don’t have to play stupid with me. It’s barely even a secret,“ Raven says, nonchalant, and stares at Clarke pointedly.

“ _Come on,_ Bellamy has the stupidest smile ever. The last time I’ve seen him smile this much was on Unity Day, not soon after I basically crash-landed on this godforsaken planet! And did you know – you two are gravitating towards each other like magnets? No one is this affectionate with their “ _friend_ ”.

“And besides,” she says, wriggling her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips. “You have a hickey just below your ear.”

Clarke covers the faint bruise with a hand in an instant, which is cute but needless. She exhales slowly. “We wanted to wait,” worrying her lips,” until Octavia is back -“

“- Oh who cares about Octavia!” Raven bursts out. “ _She_ chose to leave us. _She_ chose to be a hired assassin and -“ Raven has to bite on her tongue and take a calming breath. “I mean… WE are your family, too. And believe it or not, WE want to see you two happy. So cut the bullshit and share the damn bed.”

 

Clarke moves into Bellamy’s quarters that night.

Roan stays good to his promise and offers his services the next day. Raven politely declines but she doesn’t kick him out when he shows up to _lift this_ or _move that_ or to keep her company.

She lets him, he is an important ally after all.

*************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught that reference, I hope it wasn’t too cheesy… Also, I haven’t really proof-read this, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
